


Вещи и их имена

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Kadan, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тревелиан не знает, как говорить о чувствах. Бык не знает, как говорить о чувствах. Поэтому они об этом молчат.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вещи и их имена

**Author's Note:**

> Скопище мыслей
> 
> Возможно, имя "Максвелл" со староанглийского означает не "ручеек", а "большой ручей", но это звучит не так мило :с

Перед тем, как назвать его, мать консультируется со своей приятельницей-звездочетом. Та заверяет, что Максвелл подходящее имя для их второго сына. Оно означает «ручеек». Легкое и подвижное, оно будет помогать ему в жизни, как попутный ветер. Он найдет свою дорогу.  
А имя его брата означает «дар Создателя». У него другое предназначение. Другая судьба.

Тревелиан считает, что его личная судьба называется орден храмовников. И его семья считает, и все считают. А кто он такой, чтобы идти против всех?

Эта жизнь неплоха. Никаких собственных решений, но и никакой ответственности. Только плыть по течению, готовясь к размеренному расцвету, кульминации своей молодости — посвящению, переходу к новой главе. Мысли о ней и пугают, и будоражат Максвелла. С одной стороны, повествование обещает стать насыщенней и ярче. С другой, новые витки усложняют его и нагружают деталями, как лишние петли — тонкое кружево. А вдруг… вдруг он не справится? Он старается не думать об этом.

И потом происходит взрыв Церкви в Киркволле, восстание магов. Бунт сжигает Тедас, погружая страны в облака гари и мрак.

Монна Тревелиан обвешивает его амулетами и заставляет взять с собой текст Песни Света. Она говорит, что нужно прижимать его к сердцу перед сном и молиться. Она свято верит, что именно это, а не меч, убережет его от беды. Также она верит, что на Конклаве будет принято правильное решение. Маги покорятся, а власть Церкви над восставшим орденом будет восстановлена.  
Конечно, она неправа.

И все меняется. Оказывается, что его судьба называется Инквизицией. Совсем не так, как он думал.

Тревелиан в смятении. Конечно, в чем еще ему быть, когда суровая Искательница волочет его за шиворот к ответственности. Обвиняет в том, что он жив, и заявляет, что он должен лично разгребать ту кучу проблем, которую наворотили маги и их вечные спутники-сторожа — храмовники. Просто потому, что он оказывается не в том месте, не в то время. Это самая глупая завязка для истории. Даже в детских сказках, которые читала ему няня, аргументации было больше.  
Может быть, Максвелл и хотел бы жить по-другому. А, может быть, и не хотел бы. Он привык во всем сомневаться, это единственное, что он почерпнул из безбрежной веры своей семьи в Создателя и пророчицу его Андрасте.

Но теперь на его руке метка, которая жжет плоть, а его судьба называется Инквизицией. По крайней мере, она у него есть.

Тревелиан часто думает, кем еще мог бы стать, где мог бы побывать и в каких ситуация оказаться. Может, он бы прилежно исполнял свой долг, дослужился бы до рыцаря-командора. Может, его убил бы мятежный маг, не прошедший Испытания. Может, он сошел бы с ума от лириума. Плохих концовок в его голове больше.  
Но потом он встречает Железного Быка и перестает думать вообще.

У него есть имя — Максвелл. Максвелл-ручеек. Легкое и подвижное, оно привело его непонятно куда.

А еще у него есть фамилия — Тревелиан. Фамилия его отца, отца его отца и прочих отцов, чьи корни уходят в историю. Ее прошлое великолепно, а достоинство членов вызывает уважение. «Во нраве скромность, храбрость в деле», девиз его семьи часто упоминался в беседах. Он слышал его и дрожал от восторга, что эти слова относятся и к нему тоже.

А еще у него есть титул — Вестник Андрасте. Он не скрывает, его это обращение вовсе не радует. Он не верит в него, отвергает эту частицу себя, как белые тельца в крови выталкивают прочь заразу, но его будто никто не слышит. Люди смотрят на него с открытыми ртами и шепчут Вестник Андрасте. И они действительно считают, что он такой.

Его так называют.

Железный Бык рассматривает его, чмокает губами после длительных раздумий и говорит «босс».

Максвеллу даже смешно сперва. К нему так еще не обращались. Ему кажется, кунари специально выбрал такое слово, чтобы лишний раз выделиться. Как будто две эти штуки, торчащие из его головы, недостаточно его выделяют.  
Затем он раздражается. Слыша после каждой реплики «босс», Тревелиан скрипит зубами. Он предлагает нейтральное командир или ваша милость. Бык мотает головой, готовый к компромиссам не более, чем маг, который затеял всю эту историю с революцией.  
Максвелл вздыхает и машет на него рукой. В конце концов, у него много других дел, чтобы занимать голову какими-то обращениями.

Он хочет стать другим. Не Вестником Андрасте. Хочет, чтобы его ценили за то, что он делает, а не за метку, клочок зеленого огня, застрявшего на его ладошке.  
Имя уже не имеет значения.

Он разбивает руки в кровь, стирает кожу до мяса и радуется каждому новому шраму на бледной аристократической коже. Эти холеные жирные лица дворян теперь вызывают у него оторопь и тень отвращения. Не потому, что они такие. Потому что он мог быть таким. Ценить происхождение и фамилию больше человека и его деяний, кичиться набором букв, которым его кличут.

Бык не знает, кто его родители, а имя придумал себе сам. Оно значит что-то или же ничего, он только пожимает плечами в ответ на такие расспросы.  
Он гневно рычит, когда кто-то посягает на безопасность своих ребят, за дело готов прыгать и в огонь, и в воду.  
Его плоть искромсана, а душа побита. Но сердце в его груди доброе.  
Максвелл смотрит на него и старается быть лучше. Быть не именем, не символом, но действительно героем.

Босс — хорошее обращение. В нем нет какой-то важности, которую несет имя, выбранное под стать или вопреки судьбе.  
Нет груза фамилии, тянущей вместе с ценностью владельца массив истории и предков, под тяжестью которых каждый новый представитель семьи сгибается. Должна быть очень сильная спина, чтобы выдержать это.  
Что самое приятное, в нем нет той веры во что-то сверх. Во что-то, чего нет.

Кунари не слушает истории о нем, не пытается разглядеть божественный свет над его головой. Он смотрит и верит в то, что видит.

Наверное, ему просто нравится придумывать прозвища всем подряд, думает как-то Тревелиан.  
У них в кабаке появляется новый эльфенок, помощник кухарки. В основном, его помощь в том, что он носится с метлой по самым грязным углам или висит где-нибудь на балке, вычищая мусор из недоступных мест.  
Бык разговаривает со всеми и так же беседует с ним. Он спрашивает, как его зовут, а получив в ответ длинное труднопроизносимое имя, качает головой и объявляет, что будет звать его Вжих.  
Кунари не делает разницы между ростом, полом, расой или происхождением. Это и восхищает, и немного обидно.

Максвелл не хочет быть похожим ни на кого из своей семьи. Ни на кого из всех, кого зовут Максвеллами. Ни на кого из всех, на кого смотрит Железный Бык. Он хочет быть особенным.  
И Бык говорит, что он особенный. Лежа в его постели, он гладит его по груди и щекочет живот длинными теплыми пальцами. Глядит в окно с надеждой и целует Тревелиана в плечо.

Это все начинается как-то непонятно. Кунари просто приходит к нему одним прохладным вечером и замечает, что так нервничать, как Максвелл, нельзя. А расслабиться лучше всего получится с его членом во рту. Так, мол, в голове не останется места для потусторонних размышлений.  
Действительно, получается.

Тревелиан физический, Бык очень физический. Такие отношения не пугают ни одного, ни второго. Серенады под окнами, подарки и цветы? Нет, наверное, не подходит. Их отношения называются иначе. И использовать их нужно по-другому.  
Мужчине нравится быть с ним. И даже мысль о том, что он один из нескольких, сперва не страшит его. Не один же он нуждается в расслаблении.

А потом он узнает, что кунари спит только с ним, и понятия не имеет, что об этом думать. Он слышит из уст эльфийки-разбойницы, как к их «жуку-рогачу» подкатывала какая-то нереальная девица, а он сказал ей нет.

Максвелл подолгу лежит без сна, размышляя о себе и о нем. То телесное и простое, ради которого они оба легли в одну постель, разбавляется чем-то странным. Вызывающим в его груди боль, восторг, жажду, а в животе — трепет от ожидания новой встречи. Что-то, чему он не знает названия.  
Тревелиан никогда не любил раньше, но чувство отчего-то кажется знакомым.

Он вспоминает светловолосого парня-храмовника из ордена. У него был красивый рот и длинное лицо. Они дружили и часто проводили время вместе, делясь мыслями о том, каково это будет — быть настоящим храмовником. Беречь мир. Хранить его в порядке. Помогать простым людям и магам, предостерегая их от ненужных столкновений.  
Он даже помнит шутку, над которой они вместе смеялись тогда. Она была довольно глупой и немного пошлой, но они хохотали, как безумные, а потом парень поцеловал его. Прямо в губы. Это длилось недолго, но ему казалось, что целую вечность.  
Максвелл целовал еще нескольких людей позже, но того волнения и головокружения, что захватили его при самом первом поцелуе, уже не было.

А от Быка у него постоянно перед глазами темнеет, и коленки трясутся.

У народа кунари вообще любви такого рода не было, стоило ли спрашивать у него, что происходит? Нет, конечно.

Тревелиан не знает, как говорить о чувствах. Бык не знает, как говорить о чувствах. Поэтому они об этом молчат. Или делают. Кунари держит его за руку иногда, вплетая свои пальцы в его. За ту самую руку с меткой. И не боится.  
Максвелл чешет ему рога, когда нет возможности их помыть или натереть бальзамом. Бык жмурится и говорит, что повилял бы хвостом, если бы он у него был.

С кунари они пробуют разное. То, что он знает, то, о чем слышал, а потом и то, о чем подумать не решался. Ничто не кажется грязным или недостойным, когда желания совпадают.  
Тревелиан стоит на коленях с перетянутой веревкой руками, а ощущение, как будто за спиной раскрываются крылья. Он вверяет себя ему без остатка, и это доверие — часть чего-то большего.

Он хочет любить и целиком отдаваться этому чувству. Он ведомый и с радостью позволяет завязывать себе глаза и идет следом.

Их встречи разные, совсем не всегда они в душных сладостных мгновениях, укутанных в простыни, о которых можно говорить только шепотом. Иногда Бык приходит и просто ночует у него. Рассказывает перед сном о всяком, смотрит, как он засыпает, а утром целует в ухо, прежде чем уйти. Дело не в том, что они слишком уставшие или пресыщенные. Это просто хорошо. Быть рядом. Хорошо и удобно. И это делает их физическую близость не целью, а средством.

Тревелиан признается в любви. Наконец решается дать имя своему чувству. Пусть он и не любил раньше. Он думает, что назвал это правильно. Чувство — любовью. А его — любимым.

Кунари смеется и бормочет ему в шею «кадан», слово из его языка. Он говорит, это то, что помогает крови бежать по венам. То, что согревает кончики пальцев в сильнейший мороз. То, что заставляет думать, что у этой жизни, полной смерти и боли, есть какой-то загадочный смысл.  
Максвелл думает, что объяснения излишни. «Кадан» — то слово, о значении которого догадываешься не головой, а душой. Знаешь о нем по наитию, чувствуешь каждый звук всей поверхностью кожи.  
Бык низко шепчет кадан, и в этом слове, гулком, полном и всеобъемлющем, столько страсти, что он ощущает себя одержимым.

Бык низко шепчет кадан, перетягивая его раны после боя, и Тревелиан чувствует себя любимым потому, что понимает, что это значит. Другие не понимают. Слушают, но не слышат, поэтому он менее уязвим.

Максвелл лежит утром тихо, вслушиваясь в дыхание кунари. Стараясь его не разбудить, он осторожно прикладывает свою половинку драконьего зуба к его и счастливо вздыхает. Их общее. Ну. То, что можно потрогать. Безусловно, их общее намного больше, но все оно внутри. Небольшой материальный символ для таких физических личностей это неплохо. Как бонус.

Его зовут Максвелл. Максвелл-ручеек. Его имя ему нравится, пусть оно и не значит что-то особенное. Что-то, чем он хочет быть.  
А фамилия его семьи — Тревелиан. Он горд быть частью ее, как горд быть членом, не славным из-за фамилии, а славящим ее.  
Иногда его зовут Вестник, иногда Инквизитор. Но больше всего ему нравится босс. Из-за уст, произносящих эти слова, или из-за сути, в которую наконец верит.  
У него есть любовь, которую он бережет и прячет, не называя ее имя. Хранит в маленькой шкатулке у себя груди. И пусть он не слышит признания теми словами, к которым привыкли уши, пророненное в разговоре «наше будущее» заставляет его сердце биться. Он знает, что это за вещь. А какое у нее имя… вряд ли важно.


End file.
